


transition

by thisissirius



Series: last kisses [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Buck’s looking at him, eyes soft, a small smile on his face. He looks good, happy, and Eddie leans down, hand on the back of the couch, the other caressing Buck’s cheek. “Hey.”day two: interrupted
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: last kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771387
Comments: 19
Kudos: 365





	transition

**Author's Note:**

> last kiss as boyfriends ;)

Eddie’s been thinking about it. 

Not a lot. He’s not going around all day thinking about Buck with a ring on his finger. Okay, he is. The thought of Buck wearing a ring—-and Eddie knows they won’t be able to wear their actual rings—-but the idea of it? Both of them knowing that they belong somewhere. Having other people know it?

Eddie wants it. 

“It didn’t work out so well last time,” his mother says, and yeah, he knows that, thanks. 

“I support you,” Abuela says, hand to his cheek. Eddie will always think of her first and foremost when he thinks of blood family. She’s held him up when everything else was tearing him down. “Always.”

“I know,” Eddie says softly. His lips quirk up into a smirk. “You just want to teach him all the family recipes and spite me.”

“You know me too well, Eddito.” Abuela laughs. 

Eddie doesn’t doubt Christopher’s reaction.

Staring at the ring, Chris grins. “Dad. Finally.”

Laughing, Eddie runs a hand through Christopher’s curls. “Took my time, buddy?”

“A little,” Chris says. He nods. “You have to have a plan.”

That’s the part that bothers Eddie; he doesn’t want it to be a big thing. It’s supposed to be, he knows that, but everything else has been so seamless, so beautifully understated that he doesn’t want this to be a huge occasion. It’s something to be celebrated, he knows that, but Buck deserves—-he deserves everything, so maybe he does need to be open about it. 

Maddie’s crying. 

“Shit, Maddie,” Eddie says, holding up his hands when Chimney comes back into the room and glares. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Liar,” Maddie says through her tears, but she’s reaching for him.

“What—” 

“Shut up,” Maddie says, cutting across Chimney. “Eddie’s asking Buck to marry him!”

Chimney’s mouth falling open is hilarious, but Eddie just takes Maddie’s hands, crouches down in front of her. She’s due any day so Eddie hopes that’s why she’s crying. 

“I love him,” Eddie says simply. It’s the truth; and it’s been easy to say the last few weeks. 

Maddie nods. She looks pleased, and now that he knows nothing’s wrong, Chimney’s grinning like an idiot. Eddie stays for another hour, listening to Maddie talk about Buck’s reaction, the life he’s gonna have with Eddie. It might be overwhelming under any other circumstances, but Eddie’s getting more comfortable in himself, and with the people he’s making his family. 

By the time he’s ready to leave, he’s got Maddie’s blessing, Chimney’s promise to keep quiet as long as he tells Hen—-and Bobby—-before their next shift, and a heart that’s overly full. 

“Thanks,” he says, leaning in to hug Maddie gently. 

“I’m proud of you,” she says. 

Eddie swallows thickly, ducks his eyes. 

Maddie moves to meet his gaze, hands on his arms. “Eddie? Buck’s not the only one who sees you.”

It’s more emotion than Eddie wants to deal with, so he nods, bids goodbye, and flees to his car. Taking a few deep breaths, he tightens his grip on the wheel and closes his eyes. The idea of telling Hen, of having to talk to Bobby, is more than he can take. Maybe if he just scraps the whole idea. 

Except Chris and Abuela, and now Maddie and Chim, all know. 

Fuck. 

When he pulls into the driveway, he feels all the tension bleed out of his shoulders. Buck’s home; his truck is there, and there’s a dim, flashing light on in the living room window. Buck and Chris are watching a movie without him, and he aches to be squashed between them on the couch. 

“I’m home,” he says, closing the door behind him. 

“Dad!” Chris looks up from where he’s splayed against Buck’s side, Buck’s arm tucked around his shoulders. “Did you have fun with Abuela?”

“I did,” Eddie says, dropping his keys on the kitchen table. 

Buck’s looking at him, eyes soft, a small smile on his face. He looks good, _happy_ , and Eddie leans down, hand on the back of the couch, the other caressing Buck’s cheek. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Eddie breathes, leaning in for a kiss. It’s slow, easy, and when they part, Buck’s smile widens. “What we watching?”

Chris starts talking a mile a minute, and Eddie sits on the other end of the couch. When Chris falls asleep midway through the next, and Eddie watches Buck walk towards his room, Chris cradled in his arms, he needs to take a moment. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, shaking. 

“You okay?”

Eddie nods, knows Buck’s probably not buying it, so he aims for a smile. “I’m fine.”

Buck snorts, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. “Nice try, Eddie.”

“It’s not,” Eddie starts, and leans in, resting his forehead on Buck’s shoulder. Buck’s hand brushes through his hair, his lips ghosting over Eddie’s hairline. 

“Where were you all day?”

“Talking,” Eddie says, pulling back. He stares at Buck for a moment, who doesn’t shift under his gaze. He’s so strong in his love for Eddie, in the way that he cares, in the ways he shows Eddie that he’s a sure thing. Eddie needs to lean in, kiss him again. 

Buck makes a noise in the back of his throat, and deepens the kiss, but Eddie breaks away, unable to stand it. “Eddie—”

“Marry me,” Eddie says. 

Buck’s eyes widen, and he grips Eddie’s arms. “I—”

Eddie waits, lets Buck work through it. He’s nervous, hates that this is the way he’s done it, but the moment was right. 

“Yes,” Buck says quickly, and the smile on his face is blinding. “Of course, Eddie, yes.”

“Oh,” Eddie says, laughing gently. “Good. That’s—-yeah, that’s good.”

Perhaps it’s not the best way to do it, but when Buck throws his arms around Eddie’s neck, drags him in and whispers, “that was our last kiss as boyfriends,” Eddie knows he’s done the right thing. He laughs, kisses Buck’s temple. 

“Idiot.”

“Fiance,” Buck corrects.

“Fiance,” Eddie agrees, and he doesn’t think he’s been as giddy, has ever seen the smile on Buck’s face so bright. “Buck.”

Buck nods, fingers wrapping around Eddie’s wrist. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie says, because it’s the easiest thing in the world. 


End file.
